


Once Upon a Time, a Single Droplet of the Moon...Let Me Finish!

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Lost Prince, or, why the Hell do You still Wanna Make Gothel Proud of You??? [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover (later), F/M, Gen, PLEASE START THE SERIES WITH THIS :D, Role Reversal, Role Swap, forgot: credit to snowprincess_artist for her moon Varian theory, though my is different now, why not, yes this is just a prologue because I wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: This is the story of how I died. And stayed dead. For good.Cassie!!!And by 'for good', I mean for the three whole months that I'm sure were sooo hellish for you, but you never once ask if they were hell for me, what with me being dead and all and, but hey, noooope, whyever, he never asked me about my feelings on that once I revived, noooo, not once. Actually, this is the story of how I met my alchemist, and then of how I met my painter. And now, no powers would be able to separate the three of us. Feh, four of us, I guess.Cass, I like Eugene.I don't. So take him on a date elsewhere.Alright! Thank you....what? Just. What. What. The. Varian.No fair, Cass. You said you don't like when I do dot-talking. If. I. Can't. Dot-talk. Then. Neither. Can. You, okay?





	Once Upon a Time, a Single Droplet of the Moon...Let Me Finish!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A prologue to my freshly mapped out (in Power Point) future fic. Alternate Universe Crossover (with "Slayers"), probably titled "Lost Prince". Main fic coming out in April or May. I already enjoy my alchemist princeling almost as much as my young old alchemist from ND. Of course not as much as my canon alchemist. Can't wait to see season 2!

_This is the story of how I died. And stayed dead. For good._

_**Cass!!**  
_

_And by for good, I mean for the three whole months that I'm sure were sooo hellish for you, you never fail to remind everybody. You fragile little diamond. You said so many times how much you mourned me and I let you say that before, you had to deal with that, hard stuff, sure. But_  Variant, _you know_ _what? It's you never once ask if they were hell for me, what with me being dead and all and, but hey, noooope, whyever. I was dead, my feelings don't matter._ **Right?** So, _listen, guys, he never asked me about my feelings on that once I revived, noooo, not once. He was a young man in pain and of cooooooooourse his poor pain and suffering was all that mattered---hey, now, you know I was kidding. Don't you start with these teary eyes, Prince. And actually, yes, this is the story of how I died, but it's not as depressing as it sounds, it fact, what the story is, is a mostly infuriating story about a young man who has a make-people-proud complex, so unless you're me, don't tell me how proud of him you are. Or he'll fall in love with you instead._

_Cassie!!!_

_Anyway, the young alchemist in question would probably be the same boy, just not cosmically dangerous, if not for one stupid Moon droplet that just had to fall to the ground. I mean, who had asked it to do so? So stupid._

_Cass.... How about we don't tell the story? I, I can sing it instead. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?_

_By the way, I graced the former moron with accepting to be his wife. Once he begged me on his kness. Gods know I'm merciful._

_A-aww. I love you, too, Cassie._

_Now, Varian, I think it's best if you go play with Maximus or something, or I'll never finish_ beginning the story.

_ No way, no way, no way, Cassandra! We're telling your story together! _

_Actually, this isn't my story at all. I just happened to be there. At the wrong place, at the wrong time._

_ Errr... at the wrong place, at the right time? _

_Have it your way,_ **Variant.** Now, _would you let me finish?!_

_ Nope! Not at all. I don't wanna. _

_Right. So as you've said - now you're just encouraging me, that's one of my favourite Varian-game faces, I'm going to pinch these cheeks and then drag you to our bed - so, as my husband has said, I can now finish the story and he won't interrupt me at all. That's a good guy. And so, the Moon droplet. It once fell to the Earth. It was sooooo long ago, even Varian doesn't know how long ago, even though he's read all about it on those stinking scrolls--_

_ Momm----Gothel. Gothel, she knew. She had known. But I, I don't. Not quite. Mo--Gothel, she--- _

_\---was a crazy old coot, and yes, let's talk about her, but I can handle Gothel talk for now._

_ O-o-o-o-okay. Th-th-thank you. I, I, I, I do mean it, Fab--Cassie. Thank you. Thank you. Th-- _

_And so, ages before I had to deal with constant repetitions, Moondroplet, blah blah blah, old woman who wanted to be immortal, blah, blah, let's skip this, I'll explain later. Kidnapped baby who's pouting at me right now, blah blah. King Quirin and Queen Aveline mourned their loss, but because they're stunningly optimistic, they didn't just assume that this baby over here is dead, as I would have. Lanterns, blah blah. And then, this baby over here--_

_Cass!!_

_And then, the young alchemist was seven years old, or was it eight?_

_**Nine**!_

_And got a pet raccoon, out of all the possible animals._

_Ruddiger's a_ **friend** _, not a pet! Right, Ruddiger? Just look at him, Cass, you've hurt his feelings! Let's... let's skip to the day of your arrival, if you please,_ milady _?_

_Milady won't please, milady isn't for your pleasure-- heeey. That one yesterday night was for my pleasure, too. Fifty-fifty. Anyway, **milady** won't please, so let's skip to the day before my arrival._

_That was a boring day. I don't like that day. So we're skipping that one. Shoo. There. No such day existed._

_For you, maybe, but not for Fabiola Rider._

_I... I thought this was **my** story? _ **Mine!**

_That's_ **cute** _. Oooooh, don't make that face, it is your story. No._ **Ours.** _The lost prince had his eighteenth birthday, and he was slowly beginning to think that his 'mom' didn't love him so much, after all. Meanwhile, the dashing roguess Fabiola Flynn... why are you blushing already? I... 'Fabiola'... hasn't even scaled the Tower yet! You'll give it all away._

_I'm sorry!_

_Meanwhile, the dashing Roguess and Thievess, Fabiola Rider, has stolen your crown. Nothing personal, believe me. And boy, was she in for surprise!_

_She's you. Why the third person???_

_Story-time,_ **darling**. Story-time. Meanwhile, Fabiola Rider, from the far away kingdom--

_ Let's go there right now! Let's, let's, let's! _

_Meanwhile, Fabiola Rider, should've never stolen the crown if she didn't want to die. And that's how it goes. Varian? Your turn now. We are telling the story together---but only if you stop staring at me starry-eyed like that._

_The lovely, loyal, often lying but still faithfull,_ **one of a kind, dashing, awesome** _, brilliant, beautiful,_ **selfish** _, sappy, gorgeous, conniving, absolutely awesome, skilled, impatient, pretty roguess, Fabiola Rider, one upon a time stole a lost prince's crown. Maybe she was hungry, but I'm told the crowns taste disgusting. Still, she could sell it--- but on the other hand, what moron would buy the Lost Prince's Crown and incure my father's, King Quirin's, famous wrath? Still, I suppose Fabiola Rider was a carefree roguess and--_

_\---and would have sold your Crown in another country. Besides, blame Lady Caine. It was her idea. One day, Lady Caine and the Roguess Fabiola Rider..._


End file.
